


Lights out

by shallow_lights (afterhoursfiction)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, For the sake of this au they're in the same school, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursfiction/pseuds/shallow_lights
Summary: "I still don't think we should-" Keiji tries, but Kuroo just laughs."Oh come on," he drawls. "Haven't you been dying to see me?"Kuroo sells Keiji the awful idea of making out in the bathrooms after school. It doesn't sound so bad, especially when it leads tomore...at least until they accidentally get locked in the school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally laughed out loud to myself when this idea first came to me, but only got around to writing it down recently. For the sake of this au, they're in an established relationship in the same school. Basically, it's porn and then two losers and a bit of fluff.

"I still don't think we should-" Keiji tries, but Kuroo just laughs.

"Oh come on," he drawls. "Haven't you been dying to see me?"

Keiji ducks his head as a flush creeps up his neck. The past few hours had been spent in student meetings, talking and talking about things that Keiji was starting to care less and less about. He was so tired he really could care less about the school right now, and Kuroo's idea was starting to sound better by the second.

"Okay, fine." Keiji answers. He tries to mask his excitement with nonchalance, so that at least if something happened he could still say _'I told you so'._

Kuroo smiles, smug with his victory, and pushes open the door to the third floor toilets. As expected, in the late evening after all club activities have ended, it's deserted.

 

Keiji couldn't invite Kuroo home. Even if he closed the door behind them, they would only sit around his bedroom awkwardly as his mother knocks at every ten minute interval, asking if they wanted drinks or snacks. Keiji would politely reject her, but he won't have the heart to tell her they really wanted to be alone. Kuroo's mum was worse. She loves chatting with every friend Kuroo brings home, determined to know them. Keiji does like talking to her, but that really wasn't the point.

The point was, they wanted to be alone.

 

Keiji follows Kuroo into the last door, dropping his bag beside Kuroo's and closing the door behind them. Once their little pocket of privacy was established, Keiji is pushed against the door and kissed on the mouth.

 _Ah, eager._ He thinks, but he presses back with the same fervor. _Environmental issues can go to hell._ Kuroo pushes his tongue into Keiji's mouth. _Who cares if the school only has one recycling bin?_

"Mhmm..." Keiji sighs, easing into the sloppy makeout.

Kuroo had him trapped against the door, arms resting on either side of Keiji's head. Saliva trailed down his chin as Kuroo licked and sucked at his mouth, hot breaths ghosting over his cheek. Keiji moved against and with Kuroo, lips bruising against his teeth and hands fisting in his shirt. Then, Kuroo nudges his thigh between Keiji's.

 _Oh, fuck._ Blood was rushing south faster than he wanted, but he resists riding down on Kuroo's leg.

Slowly, Kuroo's mouth peels away from Keiji's lips, moving down to kiss at his jaw. The kisses were light, almost ticklish along his face. Kuroo slides his hands off the door, moving to tug Keiji's tie loose and undo the first few buttons of his shirt, mouth trailing down to Keiji's newly exposed neck. Keiji hitches a breath. He's teased with a nibble, then Kuroo sucks on his neck hard enough to bruise.

"T-Tetsurou..." The syllables tumble out of his mouth, a harsh and desperate sound. Then, Kuroo rolls his hips.

Keiji was, embarrassingly, growing hard and horny.

 _Fuck it,_ he thinks, and starts riding down on Kuroo's leg.

"Keiji, you're so hot," Kuroo says, panting between his kisses. He works on unbuttoning the rest of Keiji's shirt, before pulling it free from his pants. Keiji tugs off Kuroo's tie, struggling to undo the buttons on his shirt.

He gives up when Kuroo grinds back against him. Instead, he settles for running his hands down Kuroo's side and squeezing his ass.

"W-wait," Kuroo starts, pulling away.

"What?" Keiji laments, tugging on his shirt again.

"Can we..." Kuroo trails off as his hands come to rest on Keiji's hips, thumbs dipping into his pants.

Keiji looks up and meets Kuroo's eyes, noting the eager but uncertain way he bites his lips.

"Did you bring-"

"I did." Kuroo cuts him off, bringing his hands to rest on the buckle of Keiji's belt.

"Okay. Yea." Keiji answers. "I want to."

As soon as Keiji gives his answer, Kuroo wastes no time in undoing Keiji's pants and pulling them down his thighs. He pauses when he realises that the front of his boxers was... _damp._ Keiji writhes under his stare, equal parts embarrassed and turned on. Kuroo presses his palm against it, stirring even more of Keiji's arousal.

"Let's just...just do it," Keiji grunts, keening helplessly into Kuroo's touch.

A part of Kuroo wanted to tease him slowly - watch him come undone in his hands. But this wasn't the time or place for it. If they weren't so endeared by each other, hazy in their lust, it would quickly grow uncomfortable. And, Kuroo wanted him.

He pulls away from Keiji, turning his attention to his bag on the floor. God, he hated how messy his bag was. Keiji waits, though not very patiently, from the way he clicks his tongue when Kuroo opens the wrong compartment. Finally, Kuroo chances upon the inner pocket somewhere deep in his bag (because _god knows_ what would happen if someone found it) and pulls out what they need.

"Turn around, Keiji," Kuroo says.

Keiji complies, crossing his arms above his head.

He hears Kuroo shift behind him, then his boxers are being pulled down to his thighs and Kuroo's fingers are at his entrance.

 

Belatedly, Keiji realises that _they are going to fuck in their school._

He had heard rumours of couples being caught under the school stairwells, behind the gym and even in classrooms at anything from first base to home runs. Apparently some of them had been witnessed by first years, and during school hours.

Back to where Kuroo is easing his finger into Keiji; it's always a burn, a bit of resistance. Kuroo hooks an arm around his waist, holding him steady as he lets Keiji get used to it. Then, he starts moving, slipping in another finger to loosen him up.

 _It's awful, for those people who catch those couples._ Keiji thinks as he rolls his hips back against Kuroo's fingers. _At least no one is around at this hour._

 

Kuroo leans forward to plant a kiss at the nape of his neck before adding another finger. It has Keiji's hips stuttering, body momentarily losing its grip and falling against Kuroo's arm, before he rights himself against the door. Kuroo curls his fingers once, knocking a soft grunt from Keiji's mouth, then he removes them.

"Tetsurou," Keiji whimpers, trying to peer over his shoulder.

He hears Kuroo unbuckle his pants, then some sounds he can't quite make out, before Kuroo has his hands around Keiji's hips again.

He feels Kuroo press against his entrance.

Then he's keening as Kuroo enters him, head pressing into the door as a lewd moan escapes his lips.

"Hnngh, Keiji..." Kuroo grunts behind him.

Keiji's hands clench into fists as he breathes hard, panting as he took in the new pressure in his gut. Kuroo rolls his hips once, and then twice. The second time, Keiji presses back.

Then Kuroo starts moving, pulling back to thrust into Keiji, building a rhythm that had Keiji groaning into his arms. At this point, he doesn't really have a good handle on his thoughts, so he blurts out the first thing on his mind.

"People who, aah-" Keiji speaks between strained breaths. "C-catch couples, hnngh, it's awful."

"You mean for them-" Kuroo pauses to grunt as he thrusts his hips. "Or?"

"Both." Keiji rolls his hips back. "Walking in or being walked in on."

"And in school," Kuroo adds, shifting his grip on Keiji's hips.

Keiji groans as Kuroo hits him at a new angle, body writhing with pleasure. The words on his tongue are lost as he focuses on driving himself back against Kuroo, searching for that sensation again.

"No one will walk in on us, you know," Kuroo says after a while. There was a certain edge to his voice that Keiji sensed as being barely composed.

"That would be-" Keiji pauses to press his head against the door again. "-quite hard."

Kuroo laughs suddenly, his heavy body shaking behind Keiji. Keiji sighs in defeat, relaxing as Kuroo struggled to pick up again.

"What if they just _heard_ us?" He leans forward to whisper in Keiji's ear.

Keiji doesn't know why he feels the need to let his breath run so close to the shell of his ear, but if it was to rouse him - well, it sure did.

A part of Keiji clung onto his dignity, the _pride_ he needed to uphold as a respectable member of the student council. But another part of him was _enthralled_ by the ideas that Kuroo put in his head, which at the moment, seemed to be fucking loudly in the school bathrooms. With the compromising position he was in, there really wasn't much competition.

 

"Then why don't you make me _scream?"_ Keiji counters. It was probably, the last scrap of dignity he could keep.

Kuroo groans, a heated sigh that made Keiji shiver. Then he pushes into Keiji hard, railing into him with little mercy.

"Ah- aah! F-fuck!" Keiji cries out. Shame burned at the pit of his mind, a small awareness of how loud he was moaning, but it was a small flame next to the spine-archingly good fuck he was getting right now.

Keiji rocks his hips back, trying to fuck himself harder on Kuroo's cock. His body is slumping forward, thighs shaking under him and arms struggling to hold himself up against the door. Kuroo's hands are gripped tight around his hips as he rams into Keiji, slamming him against the door and moaning his first name in a breathy voice.

"Tetsu- Tetsurou..." Keiji whimpers, pressing the side of his face into the crook of his elbow. Each time Kuroo railed into him, Keiji thought his legs might give. "Fuck! Mhmm..."

Keiji could feel his orgasm building each time their bodies slammed against the door. Their sounds echoed in the enclosed bathroom, coming back louder to their ears. It was well after school hours, but _god if someone walked in-_

Keiji cries out as he comes, slumping against the door. Kuroo continues holding him up by the hips, thrusting a few more times.

Then, Kuroo's hips stutter before his heavy body rests against Keiji's back.

Panting to catch his breath, Kuroo pulls out slowly. Keiji collapses against the door as Kuroo releases him to remove his condom and pull his pants back over his hips. When Keiji finally regains his composure, he pulls up his own pants and is about to fix his shirt when the lights go out.

 

"Oh, son of a-" Keiji mutters as Kuroo bursts out laughing.

It was pitch black and Keiji wanted to hit Kuroo, but he couldn't even see him. He huffs, trying to fix up his shirt.

"Fuck, I can't see anything," Kuroo says. Presumably, he was trying to button up his shirt too. Keiji heard some shuffling, and suddenly there was a glare of light.

Kuroo's phone. Keiji was slightly relieved, though the light barely travelled pass the length of Kuroo's arm.

"Let's get out of here." Keiji picks up his bag (or Kuroo's, he doesn't really know), frowning. "They might be closing the school."

"I don't think I buttoned my shirt right..." Kuroo says as he picks up the other bag, following Keiji out of the bathroom.

Then, Keiji's comment hits him.

"Oh." Kuroo pauses in the hallway. "Wait, we didn't get locked in the school, did we?"

In the hallway, with the peek of moonlight through the windows, it was no longer pitch black. However, it became clear that there was no one else in the school.

"Fuck, I think we might have," Keiji says, glancing down both ends of the dark hallway.

"I don't know if this will be the funniest or saddest story I tell." Kuroo looks down the hallways uneasily.

"First of all, _no one_ is going to hear this 'story'," Keiji starts, the flames of mortification burning away at him. "And second, your shirt is buttoned wrong."

Kuroo looks down at his shirt and fumbles to right the rows of messy buttons. While he busies with that, Keiji digs for his phone and turns on the light.

 _Good._ Now that he had some more light, he felt a little more relieved. Though, it also created harsh and distorted shadows on the walls.

"You alright?" Kuroo slips his hand into Keiji's, securing his fingers around his hand.

"I'm fine," Keiji answers, but he doesn't pull away. It was just dark, and it was better to know where Kuroo was. "I think the nearest staircase was here."

Keiji starts walking, working with the map he had in his head. He focused on _where they were_ and _where the stairs was_ , ignoring the uneasy darkness moving around them.

 

"Did you know about that one camp where-"

"Don't _start-!"_ Keiji bristles. His voice echoes off the walls, running from one end and flying across to another. They stand, frozen in the middle of the hallway as Keiji regains his composure.

"...are you scared?" Kuroo says softly.

"I'm not." Keiji answers, though it sounds forced out of him. "It's just dark and I can't see well."

"I wasn't going to tell a ghost story, I-" Kuroo fumbles to explain, then gives up and lets it drop. "Look, it's like training camp."

"Yea," Keiji breathes, tightening his grip on Kuroo's hand. "Just dark and..."

"Kind of eerie," Kuroo finishes.

Keiji glances at him, lips shaping into a wry smile. Kuroo returns an encouraging smile, and squeezes his hand in case he couldn't see it.

"The staircase," he reminds Keiji.

 

They continue down the hall, Keiji leading the way with his phone light while Kuroo followed beside him. Kuroo thought to keep talking, but something about the darkness seemed to demand his silence. Their everyday classrooms seemed alien when they were devoid of students, and the hallways were foreign with how quiet they were. Everything loomed dubiously in the corners of his eyes, forms and figures too deeply swallowed by black to be real. It was as if they have crossed into a different, estranged version of reality. Finally, after some more minutes of walking, they came to the staircase.

Kuroo braces his hand against the wall as they descend carefully, feeling each step until they got a little more familiar.

"You okay?" Kuroo asks.

"Yea just..." Keiji's hand trails along the railing. _Just need to get out._

Kuroo understood. The stairwell, with its lack of windows, was even more suffocating than the hallways. One, two, three floors down then-

Keiji pauses. Kuroo almost bumps into him.

"What is it?" He blinks. Keiji points ahead, where his phone light is shining at.

Where the opening of the stairwell was supposed to be, is a rolled down shutter.

"Ah," Kuroo says dumbly. "Um, we can go back and try a different staircase."

Keiji nodded numbly, retreating back to the second floor.

 

"Hey, if we really do get stuck here, at least you have your hot boyfriend!" Kuroo tries.

Surprisingly, it gets a small laugh out of Keiji.

"That sounds dreadful," he says. "Considering my 'hot boyfriend' put us in this situation in the first place."

"You're just pushing the blame now," Kuroo continues as they backtrack down the hall.

"Still, I can't believe we got _locked in the school_ , for something so..." Keiji sighs in place of a word.

Kuroo barks a laugh, ignoring how alien it sounds in the empty hall.

"Come on, it was fun," he continues, noting that if he didn't allow them to fall silent, they felt less uneasy. "Though I guess that means no one heard us, shame. Did you wish someone heard us?"

"No," Keiji says quickly, turning down the corner to the other stairwell. His cheeks were heating up at the thought, recalling the lewd and desperate sounds he had made.

"Do you think this staircase is locked?" Kuroo asks as they head down.

"I hope not." Keiji frowns, following Kuroo.

 

Thankfully, the second staircase opened up to the first floor, and it wasn't long before the school gate came into view. Keiji breathed more easily now that they were outside, releasing Kuroo's hand.

"This still makes a great story. Keiji, you _have_ to let me tell someone."

"I am astonished at your lack of shame." Keiji rolls his eyes. True, it was - in some sense - hilarious. However it might spread and distort like a rumour, which bothered Keiji. Every time he caught rumours of that nature, he always felt that it was an embarrassment. Well, no one had actually walked in on them, and probably no one had heard them either.

"Oh I forgot, I'm dating someone from the _student council."_ Kuroo sneers.

Keiji sighs, letting Kuroo have his fun. He didn't particularly enjoy being on the student council, though thankfully it was free of rumours or scandals, so he could be someone respectable.

Right. There were no student council scandals because he _was_ the student council scandal.

At the same time that the thought hit him, Kuroo grins and gestures to the school gate.

"Almost busted out of school," he says.

They throw their bags over the gate first, then Kuroo circles his hands around Keiji's waist.

"I can do it," Keiji protests, but Kuroo, the bothersome person that he is, insists.

"One, two, up!"

With the extra lift from Kuroo, Keiji easily gets his arms over the top. He hoists his body up, swinging his legs over before jumping off to land on the other side.

After he moves to the side, Kuroo makes a running jump. He manages to anchor his elbows on the ledge, pulling the rest of his body up before leaping off and landing before Keiji.

"Impressive." Keiji raises an eyebrow.

"Busted out of school." Kuroo grins.

"Guess you're not so dreadful after all," Keiji remarks as he reaches for his bag.

"Oh come on, I put the adventure in your life." Kuroo slings his bag over his shoulder. "You sure you don't like me?"

Keiji rolls his eyes. It was funny, the kind of conversations they had. He spins around to face Kuroo.

"Right, I like you more than the whole student council."

"But you hate the student council." Kuroo blinks dumbly.

Keiji takes hold of Kuroo's hand.

"Don't get too full of yourself," he says as they start walking down the street.

"Yea, I like you too." Kuroo smiles behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at [tumblr](http://kuroaka-hell.tumblr.com)


End file.
